1.1 Sealed Sword Expansion
V1.1 Sword Expansion Welcome to Houkai 3rd V1.1 Sword Expansion! Hyperion maintenance completed, appreciate for captains' patient waiting. Ai-chan had already sent the maintenance compensation of 300 Crystals (Req Lvl: 9 and above) and 30 Stamina (Req Lvl: 15 and above) to captains' in-game mailbox, captains do please claim the compensation as soon as possible (7 days of mail effective period, no longer claimable after effective period)～ According to the legend of Chiyou, mythical relics were buried under the subterranean ocean, with enemies, mechanism, dungeon maze, dungeon puzzle, assassination... and etc. that never encountered before. Captains, let’s hurry experience them =w= New Contents The scarlet warrior, Murata Himeko, joins the battle Major Himeko has finally joined the battle～ The headquarter for now provides her with two variance of gears: of Battlefield Uniform & Nexus Fusion Uniform. These two gears are also obtainable in the game～(one of the gear of Battlefield Uniform can be obtained by just clearing side-story Area 1!) Before 22 November, 1400 (GMT+8), the Gold Supply Himeko gacha rate is increase by fold! 2. Explore the mysterious Chiyou — Side-Story Chapter released Captains can enter Chapter through Attack -> Side-Story menu. The minimum level requirement for the first stage is level 20 and above! Xuanyuan Chapter consists of 4 area, each area will be release in series starting onward from 15 November, below is the release schedule: * Chapter Area 1 — 15 November to be released * Chapter Area 2 — 22 November to be released * Chapter Area 3 — 29 November to be released * Chapter Area 4 — 06 December to be released In short, when reach 06 December, captains will be able to enter Chapter all 4 area～ Starting onward from 17 November, a new kind of different game mode - Urgent Exploration Stage will be released between 1700 ~ 2000 (GMT+8). The first to be released is in the Area 1 Exploration stage! Urgent Exploration different schedule time will be released in future, captains do watch out for new announcement～ In the Side-Story, captains who like challenging could enable the "Dynamic Difficulty" in the Stage Lobby Screen. Side-Story Achievement released together Due to the impact of Honkai Energy, the entrance to Chiyou might collapsed in a few months time. However the entrance will at least opened for 6 months, and will not be closed forever, there will be new world for captains to explore =3= Hyperion Arsenal Update New equipment are to be added to Hyperion Arsenal～ Other than Himeko's claymore, there are also new weapons and stigmata for other Valkyria to battle in frontline. The claymore Níðhǫggr's Claw and Sunfire Claymore has been added into the Normal Gear Supply and Limited Gear Supply list! Níðhǫggr's Claw will be featured in the upcoming Limited Gear Supply. Its gacha rate increased starting from 18 November, 1800 until 25 November, 1800 (GMT+8). In V1.1 Expansion, everytime the Limited Gear Supply feature items rerolled at least 1 new equipment (1 weapon or 1 stigmata) will added to the gacha list. In short, captains look forward to it. Game System Improvement Shop Added Exchange function. For instance, in Terminal can use the dropped Silver or Golden Sword Tokens to exchange the Memorial Terminal Items, but is only unlocked for captains who reach level 20 or above. Base * Added Himeko Proving Ground. * Improve Base System. Captains now no need to worry accidentally tap wrong selection when collecting Refinery coins and items. * Increase the Honkai Reactor level cap. * Reduce facility module reset coins cost. * Fixed Proving Ground module enable material cost bug. * Fixed Refinery module unlock level requirement bug. Auto-Target Mechanism * Optimize algorithm where in certain situation moving direction pad will keep switching target, and turning camera issue. * Optimize algorithm auto-target wrong target after execute evasive move. * Optimize algorithm where lose over control of direction pad issue. * Optimize logarithm where auto-target non-QTE target after execute QTE. * Improve manual switching target system, tapping the far targets on-screen will no longer auto-target to them. Menu * Improve equipdex, equipment enhancement materials notification alert. Now able to check the materials details when enhancing equipment. * Added alert “Valkyria Level Cannot Be Higher Than Commander Level” when leveling Valkyria. * Added “Ultra” video option. In the Video Settings selecting “Ultra”, will auto configure every video settings option to highest. * Added bonus additional information. In Stage Lobby Screen, tapping any bonus challenge now able to view the additional information of that bonus challenge. * Added last login timestamp in Buddy list. Now able to check the buddy online status. Re-balance & Bugfix Valkyria Lighting Empress Mei * Fixed bug where when in combat with Lightning Shield Wielder Beast that going to inflict paralysis debuff, execute QTE no longer inflicted with paralysis debuff and go into stealth. Moonlight Kiana * Fixed bug where her weapon active skill does not receive bonus from passive skill [ 冲击共振 ]. * Fixed bug where increase her skill [ 女武神能爆 ] will also increase her attack power in %. Dimesion Breaker Bronya * Fixed bug where her QTE only perform 5 times of damage against barrier-intacted biologic-class enemies. Yamabuki Bronya * Fixed bug where her skill [ 机械恐惧 ] is not able to inflict vulnerable debuff as expected. Divive Pray Kiana * Fixed bug where when execute Perfect Evasive on traps in stage, will cause the traps to reallocate out of field. Snowy Sniper Bronya * Fixed bug where her QTE sometimes will deal twice amount of damage. Shadow Dance Mei * Fixed bug where execute evasive move will cancelled her branch attack too early. Striker Mei * Fixed bug where when in burst mode, her branch attack will receive bonus from branch attack skill. White Silk Kiana, Divine Pray Kiana, Striker Mei, Yamabuki Bronya * Fixed bug where their burst mode activation SP consumption is not as described in skill information. Stigmata Ji Xuanyuan * 2-set bonus: Increase maximum HP while in combat now also include Himeko. * Bottom piece: Increase weapon skill damage -> weapon skill all-damage. Albert Einstein * Buff the stigmata effect. Catherine the Great * Fixed bug where after enhance / evolve the stigmata, its stigmata effect does not increase. Mei - Wrath * Rework the stigmata effect. * Fixed bug where the stigmata effect against enemies with damage return will cause game error. Li Er * Top piece: effect condition: When at 100% HP -> When above 80% HP * Center piece: effect condition: When at 100% HP -> When above 60% HP Endless Abyss * Valkyria still in Base Expedition will now join combat in Abyss. * Re-balance difficulty in each zone: Reduce difficulty in lower zone, and increase difficulty in higher zone. (Start effective on 18 November, do watch out for new announcement.) Combat * Fixed bug where extraordinary-class Valkyria unable to move when hitting two enemies with Slow will inflicted with Slow debuff 50% + 50%. * Reduce the stage 4-12 difficulty Others * Change「合金·潜伏者加农」and「潜伏者加农」 related settings to rocket launcher, to match the weapon description. * Re-balance some weapon skill effect. * Change text description “Increase damage” to “Increase physical damage”, to prevent misleading description between damage and all-damage. Category:Game Updates